1. The Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is veterinary medicine of the ointment type for topical application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the history of topically applied ointments for healing of external wounds has a history long in time and has also provided many compositions directed to the healing of animal wounds, where infection occurs healing usually is delayed and scar tissue develops. Also, scar tissue frequently develops whether or not there is infection because in the usual topically applied ointments healing occurs from the outside inward, with the result that scar tissue develops at the site of the wound. Such scar tissue, known as "proud flesh", is damaging to the value of show horses and race horses because such proud flesh substantially detracts from the appearance of the animal, which is of special importance in race horses and show horses, as well as resulting in tension and stiffness at such areas of proud flesh tissue.
By the use of the product of this process healing of wounds occurs from the inside outward and avoids the development of such proud flesh.
Examples of the prior art on this subject are compositions used for topical application are known as:
(a) Purple Lotion Spray comprising Crystal Violet, Carbolic Acid, Tannic Acid and Isopropyl Alcohol, and
(b) Scarlet Oil comprising Oil Eucalyptus, Methyl Salicylate, Carbolic Acid, Biebuch Scarlet and Hydrocarbon Oil.
(c) U.S. Pat. No. 78,068 used one-half pint turpentine, one-half pint of fish oil and one ounce of oil of vitriol mixed in an iron vessel: such composition was used as a liniment, not as a healing ointment, and does not provide a stable solution that can be stored and sprayed.